Matt's Revenge
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: An old friend pays Gerard a visit, but will the reunion be a nice one? : Ginsey, Malicia, Rista, Bob/Bob's cat
1. A Familiar Stranger

I woke up in the middle of the night, with a chill down my spine and an awful feeling. Something was definitely wrong. Proving my theories right, I heard a small noise protruding from downstairs, as if someone was dragging something towards my wife and I's bedroom. I gently left the bed trying not to wake or alarm Lindsey. Panic and worry for my family were the two originally placed themes in my mind, but soon a fear for my own life were soon beginning to form as I slowly crept down the stairs. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a dark figure, holding another figure. The second figure seemed to be either unconscious or dead. I suddenly felt sick. Slowly creeping toward the figures, I grabbed My Chemical Romance's Kerrang! Award, and was ready to strike him/her with it. As I got closer, the two figures seemed familiar and . . . oh god. The figure being dragged is Mikey.

"Mikey?!" _Shit!_ Mikey's capture turned on his heel, and before I knew what he was doing, he grabbed my hair. He dragged me to the wall, as I struggled against his grip. "Let me go!" I shrieked. The worst part was I didn't know who it was, I couldn't see a face. "Please, let me go." I whimpered. I could feel my bright red hair detaching itself from my scalp.

"No." The man laughed, as he slammed my head into the wall with such force that I could see stars. I was dizzy and disoriented when he did it again. The third time, well, I don't remember much after that, except for one thing running through my dreams. _Why is he so familiar? _I woke up with my hands tied to my waist, and my ankles together. _Where am I? _I was hoping I didn't get kidnapped by a crazy fan, but a part of did, it would probably go better than someone wanting me dead. I gulped trying to swallow my spit. My throat hurt, I must have been screaming. I finally found the guts to look around. To my relief I wasn't in a torture chamber, I was in the back of a van. I turned to my right to see my brother, unconscious, tied the same way as me. My fear returned, but I didn't give two shits on what would happen to me. I only cared about the safety of my brother.


	2. What Happens To Them?

The van came to an abrupt halt, which caused me to go into a panic mode. _What if he hurts Mikey? What if he kills him?_ The van doors opened, and in front of me was someone I never thought I'd see again. Never mind him kidnapping my brother and I.

"M-m-matt?" He laughed. This couldn't be right, because I knew this man. And as far as I was concerned after the band and him parted ways he was still our friend. But friends don't hurt each other. He grabbed Mikey, and started to pull him away. I went crazy.

"No! No! Don't touch him! Leave him alone!" This caused him to laugh harder.

"You know? This is no way to treat an old friend! Where's the hugs, and pats on the back?" He paused amused. "Oh wait! You can't!"

"What's going on?" It was Mikey.

"Mikey!" Matt slapped me across the face.

"Shut up!" Mikey's eyes widened when he looked around, and realized that our old friend, who had worked with us for four years, kidnapped us.

"Matt?" He shouted, still slung over his shoulder. "Gerard? What's happening?" The fear in his eyes made me sad. I hadn't seen him this scared. Ever. It hurt to know that an old friend was causing his fear.

"I don't know Mikey." I shook my head. He almost looked like a child again.

"Well Mikey! I'll tell you exactly what's going on. Gerard here, made a mistake. Because of that mistake, you're both going to pay the price." He threw Mikey on the ground hard, causing him to cough up blood.

"Mikey!" Matt pushed me out of the van and on to the ground, next to Mikey. I somehow managed to squirm in front of Mikey, shielding him from Matt. Mikey was still spewing blood, I could feel it on the back of my neck. Matt stepped forward tauntingly.

"Get away!" I hissed. I couldn't handle it if something happened to Mikey again. He stepped in front of me and pulled me up by my hair. I howled, with the fact that my hair wasn't staying in place. He dragged me by my hair into a building. The whole while I was struggling to get back to my baby brother. Tears were streaming down my face, I've never been this way before.

"Why?" I whispered. I was so scared.

"Because, Gerard. You deserve this."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I shouted. I hadn't realized how long we've been walking, but I soon found we were inside the building, and he was throwing me in a room.

"You will soon enough." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" He turned back around. "What happens to Mikey?"

"Well what about Bob? Or Lindsey? Or Bandit?" My blood ran cold. "Ray? Frank?"

"No! Don't touch them! Please! Leave them alone!" He left closing the door behind him.


	3. Brother Protect Me Now

Mikey's P.O.V

I could taste the blood in my mouth, from when Matthew Pelissier, an old band member and friend, threw me on the ground. He had dragged Gerard off, into the building I was lying in front of. I tried to get up, to follow my brother, to help him, but I was tied and the fall was painful, if I wriggled it hurt like hell. Matt made a reappearance, but Gerard wasn't with him.

"Where is he?" I whispered, still catching my breath. He smiled at me and laughed at me. _What happened to him? _"Please Matt. Tell me." I could feel tears welling in my eyes.

"Oh yes! I forgot, weak little Mikey. The baby of the band." This caused them to spill over.

"Why are you doing this?" I was so confused. I mean why would he do this? I worked with him for like four years. Gerard worked with him for four years. It scares me how much you think you can know someone, but really you have no idea.

"You'll find out . . . . if you live long enough." This caused my heart to stop. My reaction must have showed, because soon after he was snickering at me. He stepped closer, I was afraid.

"Please don't hurt me." I whimpered. It's selfish, and I might be an ass for it, but I want my brother. I want him to protect me, to hold me, take a bullet if he has to. I just want him to protect his little brother. I'm so young, I'm only twenty-six, and I don't want to die at the hands of one of my best friends. Matt grabbed my hair, and pulled me over his shoulder, the position I woke up in. My side was pressing into his shoulder blade, causing a pain to emanate from the spot, the place where I landed. My legs however were fine. I was kicking his back, trying to get him to drop me, but this time I would purposely land on the hardest spot and crawl away, but his grip never wavered. I'm so scared. More tears came when I finally realized that I really was going to die. My glasses fell to the concrete with a clink. Isn't it funny, how one day you'll be thinking over when you're going to call to get laser eye surgery, and the next you think over how you'll die? I would find it morbidly hilarious, but I can't find myself to laugh. Not now, and maybe not ever again. It depends how long I last. Tears dripped from my eyes and blood dripped from my mouth, soaking his shirt. He entered the building me still perched on his shoulder, kicking him. I hadn't noticed that I had gotten my voice back and had been creaming, but I stopped when I heard Gerard.

"Please! Don't hurt them! Don't touch Bandit! She's a child! Lindsey did nothing! Neither did the rest of them!" I heard him scream. "I didn't do anything!" Matt laughed to himself as he opened the door, Gerard was screaming from. I closed my eyes, and waited for the concrete to come in contact with me, which it did. I sputtered more blood on the ground below my face. Gerard came next to me, somehow pulling my head on his lap. I heard the door slam shut.

"Gee?" I whispered, like a child.

"Shh. It'll be alright. I'll find you when the sun goes black." I honestly didn't know what the words meant, but they were soothing. _If we make it, he can use those as lyrics. _We sat there for hours, him holding me on his lap, petting my hair with his hand next to his waist. I eventually fell asleep.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Note! Gerard's hair is NOT red! I repeat Not red. His hair is white, it takes place during the time of the glorious 'The Black Parade'**


	5. Mind Games

I woke up, the light was a bitch slap in the face. I looked down to see that Mikey was gone, no longer asleep in my lap. _No. Fuck no! _I was freaking out! Hard! That's when I realized I wasn't tied like I was before, I could freely move my legs though my hands were tied behind my back. I looked around the room and saw bodies, dark figures until my vision un-blurred from sleep and adjusted to the lighting. I wish they didn't. In front of me lay seven people. The one sticking out the most to me, was the small figure of a child, with short brown hair.

"Bandit?" I was still half asleep, but the realization woke me fast. "Bandit!" I shrieked. I saw Lindsey shift, and her eyes flutter open.

"W-what? Where am I?"

"Lindsey!" I replied, not with an answer, but still.

"Gerard?" She questioned. Her voice was shaking.

"Yes, baby. I'm here." I cooed.

"Where is here?" Her voice was raised and alarmed. I don't blame her for being scared, I am too.

"Um I . . . . I don't know." I said after a few minutes. Just then Matt walked in, holding a gun. I watched in horror as he made his way over to Bandit, who was now awake and crying. Grabbing a fistful of her light brunette hair, he looked at me pointing the gun at her. I shook my head but it took a few minutes to process what was happening. "No! Matt, please! She's only three! A child!" _He wouldn't! He can't!_ I was mentally screaming but tried to stay calm, I don't think it's working. Everyone was now awake from my screams. By what I saw nobody gave themselves time to be afraid for lives, as they were already screaming for Bandit's.

"Matthew?! No! Don't hurt our precious Bandit! Please!" I think heard Lindsey scream, I don't know, I think I passed out.

When I woke up, I wish I hadn't. They weren't there. None of them, they were gone. As far as I could see, there was no blood, nothing. There wasn't any sign of them being here, ever.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTESorry D:

_**ATTENTION READERS!:**_

_**I MIGHT NOT BE POSTING STORIES FOR A WHILE, AS I'M TRYING TO WRITE A BOOK TO PUBLISH. I WILL ADMIT IT MIGHT BE A LONG TIME, BUT I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THEM, BUT I MIGHT NOT POST, I WILL, HOWEVER, POST WHEN I AM STUCK ON MY BOOK AND WILL CONTINUE WITH ONE OF THOSE, BUT DO NOT EXPECT AN UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME! I WILL COME AND READ, BUT WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE OTHERS! I'M TRULY SORRY, BUT I REALLY WANT THIS PROJECT TO SUCCEED, I WILL MISS YOU ALL, BUT IF MY BOOK COMES OUT YOU CAN READ IT? IT PROBABLY WON'T HAPPEN, BUT HEY…A GIRL'S GOTTA HAVE GOALS! X} GOODBYE MY LOVES!**_


End file.
